Star's Royal Quest: A Journey Across The Multiverse
by iKnowLotsOfThings
Summary: Acting Queen Star Butterfly has been tasked with traveling to the Kingdom of Dreamland to arrange a trade agreement with the medieval land. When she and her trusty squire Marco find themselves lost in an unknown land, how will they manage to survive? Includes crossovers with Disenchantment, Hilda and a few other unexpected surprises...
1. Chapter 1

**Star's Royal Quest**

 **Part One: This Untraveled Road**

Star Butterfly stood outside the door of her squire Marco's room; the sound of light snoring spilling out into the large hallway the blonde teenager found herself in. She didn't want to wake the slumbering boy, but was told by her father to have him accompany her on the journey she was about to take. King River had informed his daughter that her mother was set to convene with representatives from a kingdom in another dimension before her disappearance and that she would now have to go in her place. Taking a deep breath, she turned the brass doorknob and entered the sleeping quarters of the fifteen year old boy. Wrapped up in his comforter, she wondered what the chestnut haired teen could be dreaming of. " _Marco_ … _Psst_ … _Hey, Marco_ …" she whispered to the slumbering young man. He looked so peaceful and the sapphire eyed girl longed to let him sleep, but knew that she had to wake him. Crouching down beside the bed, she brought her mouth close to his ear; her warm breath causing him to stir momentarily. " _I love you Marco Diaz. I have since the moment I first met you and I always will. I want to marry you someday and have you rule Mewni beside me as my King. I want to have children with you and grow old together. I-I wish I had the courage to tell you this while you're awake, but this'll do for now, my sweet Prince…_ " the young regent said in a soft tone before lightly pecking her crush on his cheek.

Confessing her love to the slumbering teen was extremely cathartic for the fifteen year old girl and a large grin formed on her face. Standing back up, she extended her arm and poked Marco in the ribs with her slender index finger. "BOOP!" Star exclaimed. "OW! Hey! What gives?!" the pajama clad boy grumbled as he rolled over and opened his eyes to see a bright blue dress clad girl standing over him. "Wake up sleepy head…" the Acting Queen said as she took a seat on the mattress beside her best friend. She was far more dressed up than usual and Marco wondered why that was. "Ugh… Too early! Can it wait?" Marco asked while pulling the comforter back over his head. "I'm afraid not… I have to sign a trade agreement with a kingdom I've never even heard of before. I would have let you sleep and went mysel-" Star replied before being cut off by her squire. "There is no way you're going to some other kingdom by yourself… You're the Queen now, Star. It's my duty to protect you and I will do just that" Marco said as he looked into her sapphire eyes with a serious expression on his face. "Marco, we've been over this before… I don't need protection. I need friendship" Star reminded the brown haired fifteen year old as she placed her hands over his; a light blush coming over both their cheeks. "I know. It's just that with your mom missing and all… Well… You're all the people of Mewni have right now. If you did go out on your own and something was to happen to you, I could never forgive myself…" Marco said in a crestfallen voice. The last thing he wanted to do was remind the blonde teenager that her mother remained missing, but felt it necessary to in order to make his point. Star thought about what her best friend had just said to her. While at first she was angry that Marco would insinuate that she couldn't fight her own battles, she soon realized that with her new title came a new responsibility. No longer would she just be looking out for herself, but for her entire kingdom's wellbeing. The weight of the situation she now found herself in hit her like a ton of bricks.

"You're right. I have a lot more people to think of other than myself now…" Star apologized. "It's okay. So, where are we off to at this early hour?" a curious Marco asked as he got out of bed and let out a big yawn. "Well… It's called the Kindgom of Dreamland" the blonde regent said as a quizzical look formed on her squire's face. "What kind of name is that?" the fifteen year old boy asked as he disappeared behind a partition to change out of his sleepwear. "I know… That must have taken, like, five seconds to come up with. Anyway, we have to meet with King Zøg and sign a trade agreement. Shouldn't take more than an hour or so…" Star replied while observing her crush's sleep clothes being flung over the wooden privacy barrier. "Sounds like a plan to me. We'll be back in time for breakfast!" Marco said as he emerged from the partition wearing the suit from Star's song day. "Aww… Look at you!" Star squealed with delight. "Hey, it is an official state visit, so I figured that I'd dress the part… Plus, if I wore my regular clothes, I'd feel really underdressed standing next to you" Marco replied. "Like you said, it's an official state visit. Welp, let's go!" Star said as she pulled out her dimensional scissors and cut a hole in the fabric of space time; the blue portal spinning around as she stepped foot into it. Marco followed close behind the dress clad woman and soon the two were on their way.

Stepping out of the portal, the duo found themselves on a small bluff that overlooked a modest walled town below. "This is it?" a skeptical Marco asked. "Yeah, you'd figure with a name like 'Dreamland' that it'd be a bit fancier or something…" Star agreed. The two noted that the sun was rapidly setting behind them and thought it best to reach the town before being enveloped in darkness. Star and Marco were about halfway to the grand wall when a powerful roar echoed through the wilderness that surrounded them. "What the heck was that?!" Marco exclaimed while looking around. "I have no idea… But whatever it was, it didn't sound friendly…" Star remarked. "Well, the good news is that we're almost there, so hopefully we don't find out…" Marco added as the two picked up their pace. The primal growl was heard a few more times, each time seeming to get closer and closer to them. "Star…" Marco said in a panicked voice. "Yeah?" she replied as she scrunched up her face in confusion. "Is it just me, or does it seem like that rock is following us?" the hoodie clad teen asked. "Pfft! Don't be silly! A rock? Following us? I think you're finally losing it, Diaz…" the blonde girl said in a dismissive tone. The sun had set and Star illuminated her hands in an effort to help guide their path to the main gate, which was still over a quarter of a mile away. The young woman began to shiver a bit as the temperature dropped; her breath hanging in the air as she did so. Ever the gentleman, Marco removed his jacket and handed the garment to the chilly teenage girl. "Aww! Thanks Marco!" the blonde girl said in an adoring and grateful tone as she quickly put it on and buttoned it up. "Hey, I wouldn't be much of a squire if I let my Queen catch a cold while walking through woods" Marco commented. "Acting Queen…" Star quickly corrected him as the continued their walk.

Star and Marco hadn't heard a roar in a while and though the threat of whatever creature may have been following along had gone away. Lulled into a sense of false security, the pair of best friends had no idea that they were about to be attacked. Marco was sudden struck from behind and fell to the ground in a heap as a shocked look formed on Star's face. His grey t-shirt now featured three nearly identical claw marks, which thankfully seemed to only damage the garment and nothing more. "MARCO!" the acting queen shouted as she turned around to see what had attacked her crush. A large beast, around seven feet in height, stood before the dress clad teen. Round in shape and sporting a thin, twig-like nose, the being looked relatively harmless until it showed its razor sharp teeth as it let out a mighty growl. " **NARWHAL BLAST!** " Star shouted as her fists glowed a bright blue and released the spell. The creature stumbled a bit, but quickly shook off the assault; its beady glowing eyes looking a bit annoyed at the effort. It swung an arm at the regent and soon she joined her trusty squire on the ground. " **WARNICORN STAMPEDE!** " the blonde fifteen year old hollered in desperation as another beam of light shot from her petite hands. This attack took the beast off of its feet and allowed the pair of besties to collect themselves momentarily. "Let's get out of here!" Marco shouted as he grabbed the hand of his Queen and pulled her to her feet.

The two had reached the nearly fifty foot high wall, but could not spot a way to seek the safety it promised inside. While they had set out on a path for the main gate, the encounter with the creature had thrown them off course. "SPIDER WITH A TOP HA-" she began to holler before feeling a set of hands grasp her tight covered legs and yank her down into a hole in the ground. "Follow me and keep quiet!" a female voice instructed in a hushed tone. Star took note of her distinct accent as she got a first look at her savior. The girl, who appeared to be about a foot shorter than her, sported a mane of blue hair and was dressed in some sort of uniform. Hearing a commotion behind her, she spied Marco and two other teens in pile on the ground. The girl pulled out a torch and led the way through the tunnel system that had served as a refuge. "Ah Ha! This is the one!" the blue haired girl remarked as she grasped the top of the hole and pulled herself up. Star was next to join her topside; soon followed by Marco, a boy and a girl. The light of the town in the distance helped Star and Marco to make out who had saved them from the frightening creature. "Who are you?" the blonde regent wondered aloud. "We're Sparrow Scouts! Friendly and helpful to all!" a mocha skinned girl with dark hair replied in a cheerful tone. "Sparrow Scouts?" asked a skeptical Star. "They must be like the Forest Scouts we have back home… A youth group that teaches self-reliance, conservation of nature and helpfulness in the community…" Marco commented. "Exactly!" the boy who accompanied the girls agreed. He sported a head of light brown hair and a similar uniform as the other two.

"I'm Hilda!" the blue haired girl said as she extended a hand. "Frida! Nice to meet you!" the raven haired girl introduced herself. "And I'm David…" the boy added. "Well, I'm Star Butterfly, and this is my best friend Marco Diaz!" the bubbly blonde said. "You're not from around here, are you?" asked David in a somewhat blunt manner. "What gave it away?" asked Star. "Well, for one, your accent is a bit different. For another, you dress a lot differently than anyone else I've ever seen in Trolberg before" Hilda pointed out. "Are you going to a costume party or something?" Frida inquired while looking over the pair. The blonde girl wore a very fancy blue dress, but it was the golden tiara on her head that caught the young woman's attention. "Actually, I'm the Queen of Mewni…" Star stated. "Mewni? Never heard of it…" Hilda remarked. "It's in another dimension…" Marco quickly added. The trio of friends had many questions to ask the pair of visitors, but didn't want to stand out in the cold all evening. "Well, Your Majesty, would you like to come back to my house? You can warm up and have something to eat" the beret wearing girl inquired. "That sounds good, but we really have to ge-" Marco began before being elbowed in the ribs by his blonde companion. "What he meant to say was that it sounds delightful" the fifteen year old regent chimed in. "Excellent! Let's go then!" Hilda replied as the quintet headed towards her home on a chilly eve.

Author's Notes: I've wanted to do a crossover between Star Vs. and Disenchantment ever since I binged the series. I was in the process of writing this when I binged Hilda as well and this is the result. This story may not be updated as frequently as my other stories because it's more of a side project of mine. I figured that with Star being able to traverse any dimension, why not all the different animated ones? I already have a few in mind, but I'd like to hear where you'd like Star and Marco to visit. As for a mental picture, I imagined them just being drawn in whatever art style the series they visit is drawn in. This story might be in contrast with my others, as it will be more upbeat in tone than the Shooting Star Falls AU. I'm really excited that you all get to read this now and I hope you like it! -iKLOT


	2. Chapter 2

**Star's Royal Quest**

 **Part Two: Strangers In A Strange Land**

The quintet arrived at a nondescript two story building and followed Hilda inside the dwelling. "Mum, I've invited a few friends over… I hope you don't mind" the blue haired girl said as they reached the top of the stairs. "Sounds fine to me…" Johanna replied as she got up from her drafting desk. In addition to David and Frieda, Hilda was accompanied by two new children. The single mother was a taken a bit off guard by their unusual attire, but nevertheless was quick to welcome the pair of newcomers to her home. "Hello, I'm Hilda's mother, Johanna" the brunette introduced herself. "Nice to meet you. I'm Marco…" the dark haired boy said. "I'm Star Butterfly! Nice to meet you!" the peppy blonde said. "Are you two on your way to a costume party?" the thirty-something woman asked. "No, she's actually a Queen from another dimension!" a somewhat excited David informed her. "Is that right?" Johanna asked; certain she must have misheard the chestnut haired boy. "Well… Technically I'm only acting Queen until we can find my mom, then I'm back to being a Princess…" Star said in a wistful manner. "Your mum is missing?" a concerned Frida wondered aloud. "Yeah… B-But we'll find her! W-We've practically got the whole kingdom out searching for her…" the blue dress clad girl remarked. "I'm sorry to hear that… So what brings you to Trolberg, Your Highness?" Johanna inquired. "We were on our way to another kingdom to sign a trade agreement, but must have gotten our directions mixed up" Marco said. "Your daughter and her friends saved us from this horrible monster that had been chasing us through the woods" Star remarked.

"You were being chased by a troll?!" Johanna asked with a bit of alarm in her voice. "Yeah, they were outside the wall after dark. They're lucky we heard them while gathering some specimens for our Sparrow Scouts project and knew about the tunnels that lead to the other side…" Hilda said. "Well, I'm glad you're safe. Say, all that excitement must have worked up an appetite. Would you like anything to eat?" the single mother asked the quintet of teenagers. "How about some cucumber sandwiches and peppermint tea?" Hilda suggested. "Right then, five sandwiches and teas…" Johanna said as she walked to the kitchen and began to prepare the snack. The teens traded stories of the strange situations they had found themselves in. Hilda was enamored with what living life as a Princess must have been like, while Star wondered how things would be different if she had grown up in the remote wilderness like her new blue haired friend. The meal was soon ready and the hungry group dug in. Having consumed mostly corn based foods while growing up, she always relished the opportunity to try something different. Marco was a bit hesitant, but after the first few bites he soon found himself practically inhaling the sandwich. About an hour had passed and Marco grew anxious that they were going to miss their meeting with the King of Dreamland. "Thank you again for rescuing us from the horrid beast…" Star remarked. "Like we said, Sparrow Scouts are friendly and helpful to all!" Frieda reiterated to the pair of visitors. "I'm terribly sorry to dine and dash, but we have to be on our way…" Star apologized as she removed the dimensional scissors from her pocket and opened a portal. Hilda, Frieda, David and Johanna were shocked to see the swirling gateway that now occupied the living room of the modest apartment. "No worries! Best of luck, Star!" Hilda said as she watched the pair of sharply dressed teenagers step into it and disappear from sight.

Stepping out of the portal, they found themselves on a small street in what appeared to be a neighborhood. The sun hung high in the sky and the temperature was quite a bit warmer than the place they had just left. "Well, this sure doesn't look like a kingdom…" Star remarked as she scratched her head in confusion. She wasn't sure why they were having such a hard time reaching their intended destination and was growing more frustrated by the minute. Off in the distance stood a quartet of middle aged men who were talking among themselves. "Maybe we should ask them where the heck we are" Marco suggested. "Nah, back into the portal, Diaz…" Star said as she opened another gateway. "Did you see that?!" Bill commented to the group. "See what?" Hank remarked before taking another slow sip from his beer. "That girl just cut a hole in the air!" the tank top clad man continued in disbelief. "Dang Ol' Bill beenoutinthe suntoolong. Seeinlittlegirlscuttingupthedangolair…" Boomhauer chuckled. "Yeah, maybe you should call it a day…" Hank agreed. "Maybe it was one of those interdimensional portals I've read about on the internet…" Dale said before taking a drag of his cigarette. "That's about the most asinine thing I've heard come out of your mouth this week, I tell ya' hwhat…" Hank retorted. "It's the work of the United States government, who has successfully reverse engineered alien technology recovered from the crash in Roswell back in '48. Why they've decided to open a portal here, I have no idea… Unless _they_ know that _I_ know that _they_ know _I_ know too much!" Dale shouted before running off towards his home. "Nancy! It's happening!" he was heard yelling as Hank simply shook his head in disbelief before taking another sip of his Alamo.

The next portal led to an alleyway and the two had an immediate feeling that they had once again arrived in the wrong dimension. "Okay, so where are we now?" Marco asked as Star let out a small sneeze. He thought it was rather cute, but kept that opinion to himself as he could see his companion growing more and more frustrated with each failure to reach Dreamland. "Well! This isn't it!" the blonde regent exclaimed. Marco caught the scent of something familiar and decided to see if his suspicions were correct. Star watched as her crush left the alleyway and looked around. "Just as I thought…" he said to himself as the dress clad woman approached. "We're near the coast… I'd know the scent of that salty air anywhere. I just wonder which coast…" he remarked. A rollercoaster in the distance caught the attention of Star and soon her curiosity grew. "Well, let's go check it out…" the peppy fifteen year old suggested. "Aren't you worried that we'll miss the meeting?" the white suit adorned man pondered aloud. "Look, Marco. I'm feeling really stressed out right now. I wanna go blow off some steam. Where better than an amusement park?" she replied. Marco agreed that it did sound like fun, but worried about sticking out in what appeared to be a normal seaside town. "Okay… But can we do something about these clothes? I feel way too overdressed…" the hazel eyed teen said. "Oh yeah! No problem!" she said while holding her hands up. They began to glow purple and a moment later Marco found himself in his usual outfit of black skinny jeans and red hoodie. Star wasn't far behind as she changed her clothes into her teal dress with a rainbow pattern towards the top; her red horned headband pushing back her golden locks.

"OH MARCO! A CREMATORIUM! Can we stop and get some?! Oh, I hope they have strawberry!" Star asked as she pointed to the sign. "Star, they don't sell ice cream there… And even if they did, I sure as heck wouldn't get any" the bronze skinned boy remarked. "Well then, that's false advertising if I've ever seen it!" the young woman huffed. "You're thinking of a _creamery_ … A crematorium is where they have services for people who have passed away…" Marco informed her. " _Oh…_ " she said as it clicked for her. "What an odd street. A crematorium, a burger place and… _**INDOOR OUTHOUSES?! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT EVEN?!**_ Do I even want to know?" the hoodie clad boy commented. Star giggled for a moment at his outburst before coughing. "Star? You okay?" the concerned squire asked. "Y-Yeah… Just laughed a little too hard. I'll be fine" she said in a dismissive tone. In reality, Star was beginning to feel unwell, but knew if she disclosed it to her best friend and squire that he'd probably overreact. For now, she would keep it to herself. The two stood outside the main entrance to the walled off amusement park; ' _Wonder Warf_ ' the sign above it read. "Okay, we only have time for one or two things…" Marco said as looked at the time on his phone. "Well, I wanna go on the biggest, scariest, most awesome thing here! How about the rollercoaster?" she suggested as she pointed to the wooden structure that dominated the landscape. "Alright… Sounds good to me" the fifteen year old boy agreed. For the longest time, he had been afraid of even the tamest of amusement rides, but after almost two years of hanging out with Star he had grown much braver. In fact, he almost craved the adrenaline rush that it would no doubt provide.

After waiting in line for around fifteen minutes, the pair of teens finally got onto the ride. Seated in front of them were three slightly younger kids. The one that stood out the most to them was the younger girl who wore a pair of pink bunny ears. The trio looked alike and Marco thought they might be siblings. While the ride did provide a few thrills, the pair was left desiring something more fearsome. They walked over to the railing of the pier; the bright blue ocean crashing on the pilings beneath them. To Marco, the area reminded him a lot of home. While he wasn't homesick, he did miss the place he had spent most of his life. Star noticed the wistful expression on her crush's face and wondered what had him down. "E-Everything alright?" she asked in a somewhat more serious tone than usual. "Yeah… This place just reminded me of Echo Creek" the red hoodie clad teen replied. "And you miss it, don't you?" Star remarked. "Sometimes. Don't get me wrong. I love Mewni and all the adventures we go on, but I do wonder what I'm missing out on back home. I mean, I was so wrapped up in everything that I was completely out of the loop about my parents having another kid" the brown haired boy said. "Yeah… I still feel bad abou-" the blonde girl began to reply before being cut off. "Don't. You never told me that I couldn't pop in from time to time in order to keep up. That was on me. I was being selfish because I thought I could just run away from my problems… That if I stayed away, they'd all just fix themselves" Marco stated. Star thought about what her squire had just said and for the first time in a while felt a little bit better about that particular situation. He was right. She shouldn't have to feel guilty because of a decision that he had made on his own. Instead, she now felt for the troubled young man. She loved Marco with every bit of her heart and it absolutely crushed her to see him be so hard on himself. While he could have kept in better touch with his friends and family, they could have put forth some effort to reach out to him themselves. After a few moments of self-reflection, the pair decided to once again open a portal and try their luck at reaching the kingdom of Dreamland once more.

 **Author's Notes:** Sorry this took so long to put out, but I was focused on other things. This is sorta a side project, so it will probably not be updated as much as my other story, but it will have a conclusion eventually. I hope you enjoy and always, feel free to leave a review! -iKLOT


	3. Chapter 3

**Star's Royal Quest**

 **Part Three: What The Hell?**

Star and Marco stepped out of the portal and into a world that seemed vaguely familiar to them. The crimson sky above bathed everything in its haunting light. "Where the heck are we now?!" Star shouted as she looked around her. If she didn't know any better, she'd have thought they had just entered the underworld of Mewni. "Uh, Star…" Marco said as he pointed to a large neon sign on top of a skyscraper. 'Welcome To Hell, Population: A Fuck Ton' it read. "Well, that's not PG at all…" the red hoodie clad remarked. "Yeah, S&P is going to have a heart attack over that one…" the blonde heiress agreed as they began to walk down the street. Star began to break out in a sweat as both the heat of the hellscape and her illness began to overtake her. "Star, you okay?" Marco asked with concern. As best he could tell, he had never seen the young woman sick before. He wondered if she even had the ability to. "Yeah… It's just a little toasty down here…" she said in a dismissive tone. "M-Maybe I should try and find something for us to drink…" her squire suggested as the dress clad woman took a seat on a bench. "Thanks…" she said in a somewhat labored voice as she watched him head off towards a vending machine across the street from them. Star had only been sick once before in her life and she remembered just how concerned her family had become for her well-being. Unknown to her, members of the Butterfly family usually only were befallen by the worst diseases that Mewni had to offer; their magic usually helping to ward off illness.

Marco had reached the vending machine, but upon further inspection realized that it contained nothing that would quench their thirst. Among the options were 'Coke', 'Bojack', 'McWeediez 420', 'Squip', 'Hero-In', 'Krunch Krokodil' and 'Angel Dust'. "What the heck kinda vending machine is this anyway?!" he exclaimed before noting that the front of it was emblazoned with the word 'Drugs!'. "Yeah… Probably should have noticed that…" the brown haired boy remarked in a deadpan tone as he walked back towards Star. The blonde fifteen year old was feeling worse by the minute and wondered just what she had come down with. "Sorry, Star… They didn't have anything to drink over there" Marco apologized. He took a good look at the acting Queen and took note of the sweat stains that had formed under her arms and chest on her teal colored dress. Holding the back of his hand against her forehead, he felt the heat radiating off of her porcelain skin. "You're burning up! M-Maybe we should try to head back home…" Marco suggested. "I'm fine! I swear!" Star said as she stood up from the metal bench. Her legs felt like rubber and she began to lose her balance. Luckily, her squire was able to react quickly and caught her before she fell to the concrete below. "Star, as your squire I'm asking you to go home and get some rest. W-We can meet with the King another time. I'm sure he'll understand" Marco advised her. "O-Okay… M-Maybe that's not such a bad idea, Diaz…" she remarked while opening another portal. The pair were about to enter it when the swirling mass before them disappeared. "Huh… T-That's never happened before…" a befuddled Star commented. "No problemo… I have the scissors righ… Huh. I-I had them right here!" the red hoodie clad teenager began to say before a sense of panic came over him.

The pair of teens sat on the black metal bench as they thought of what their next move would be. "Just one question, Marco… How the fuck do you lose your dimensional scissors?!" the blonde woman exclaimed in an outburst that was equal parts frustration and fear. "Star!" the hoodie clad teen exclaimed in shock. Marco was taken aback by both the tone and words that she had used to chastise him. In his nearly two years by the side of the magical girl, he had not once heard her curse. To say it knocked him for a loop was a bit of an understatement. "S-Sorry…" the blonde sheepishly apologized. "It's fine… I know I don't always have the sunniest disposition when I'm feeling sick…" Marco said as he tried to make her feel better. "I-I'm just gonna close my eyes for a bit…" Star said in a very weak voice as her sapphire eyes shut. "Star! Star!" Marco shouted as he tried to keep the ailing girl awake. "Oh man! What do I do?" he asked himself while he paced back and forth on the cracked concrete sidewalk. Looking around he had about given up hope when he spied a sign atop a tall building. ' _Happy Hotel_ ' it read in illuminated pink letters, which stood in stark contrast amongst most everything else around it. "Maybe they can help…" the brown haired teen said as he thought of how to get there with the now passed out Acting Queen. He scooped her off the bench with an arm under her neck and the back of her knees as he began the short walk to the hotel; hoping that he could find some help for the girl he had a crush on.

Inside the hotel, it had been a pretty typical day for Charlie, as she and Vaggie had been prepping the dilapidated building for more guests. A knock at the front door drew their interest and the Princess of Hell approached the large wooden door that separated them from the rest of the underworld. Opening the door, the young regent was shocked by what she saw. It appeared to be a human male and female; teenagers by her best guess. "Please! I need your help! M-My friend Star is sick!" Marco said while struggling to hold the young woman in a bridal carry. "Of course! Come in!" Charlie said as she motioned for him to enter the building. She had read all about humans, but had never met one in the flesh, as hell was reserved strictly for the wicked and the damned. "Put her over on the couch" the alabaster skinned woman said as she rushed over to the hotel bar. "Are we really in Hell?" asked a curious Marco as he placed his Queen down onto the soft red sofa. "Yup!" the red suit clad demon girl replied in a cheery tone as she searched high and low for some water. "So… Let me get this straight. This is where you go when you die if you're a bad person? Like if you lie, cheat or steal?" Marco asked as he glanced over at Vaggie, who sat in a chair across from both he and the ailing Acting Queen of Mewni. "Or Murder, or rape or pretty much any other bad thing you can think of. A lot of the people here though are not that bad though. They made one bad mistake and have to pay for it for all eternity. In fact, it's that exact reason why we have such an overcrowding problem right now. We really need to get with our counterparts in heaven and see if they can lower their standards a bit so it's not so cramped down here… I've tried telling my father this, but he really hates talking to the man upstairs… Claims he's a self-righteous asshole. He's probably right, but still…" she said with a sigh while mixing a drink for the blue dress clad girl. "Yeah, that's why she opened the hotel in the first place. To help rehabilitate demons and get them on the right path to get to the good place…" Vaggie added while Charlie walked over with a dark brown drink. "Have her drink this while we get a room ready for you. You guys should probably just stay in there until she's better… Hell is no place for a couple of humans to be running around" Charlie advised.

Marco took a sniff of the steaming hot drink and detected some kind of alcohol in the concoction. "I-Is there alcohol in this?!" Marco asked as he held the glass away from him. "Yeah… But just a small amount. It's called a 'Hot Toddy' and will help with her pain a bit" Charlie remarked. Placing his hand on the back of her head, Marco leaned his ill friend forward and placed the glass to her supple lips. The sweat continued to pour off of Star as he watched her drink the concoction. He hoped that it would do what the supposed Princess of Hell had advertised it to do and help bring his crush back to good health. He saw her face grimace at the taste and felt bad for the young woman. "I know… I know… It probably tastes horrible, but that other girl said it would help you out…" he said in a soft voice while stroking the side of her face. A few minutes later, Star had finished the drink and once again dozed off. Marco wracked his mind as he tried to think of where he could have possibly lost the dimensional scissors. He knew he had them when the pair had arrived in the town by the sea. He even remembered feeling them move around in his pocket as they rode the roller coaster. "What if they fell out on the ride?" he thought to himself. He could only hope that they hadn't fallen into the wrong hands as he had bigger issued to attend to at the current moment. Soon the room was ready and the fifteen year old boy had a new problem; how to get the slumbering girl up a few flights of stairs. He decided that the easiest way to carry her would to once again scoop her up and carry the dress wearing girl as if she were his bride. "See, Vaggie! This! This is the caring and compassion that we're trying to foster around here!" Charlie commented as she led the way to the room where Star's recovery from her illness would begin.

 **Author's Notes:** Sorry this took so long, but I was working on The Shooting Stars Falls story "Tales Of The Flame & The Ax" over the past few months and this is more of a side project. Star's illness has gotten much worse. Will she be able to recover? Will Marco get to reveal his feelings towards the Acting Queen that he harbors a crush on? What will the Belcher kids do with the Interdimensional Scissors? Will Dale Gribble ever come out of hiding? Find out next time! Until then… -iKLOT


End file.
